


Baby, I'm Yours

by SmolTownFangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, College AU, In Love, Like, Logan and Roman are twins, M/M, Patton is genderfluid, Remy is Virgil's best friend, Remy is a flirt, Roman and Virgil are so??, and Virgil doesn't realize it, and no one can take that away from me, but shit finally happens when he does realize it, none of them are straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: “I think I have a crush on Roman Sanders.”Virgil could hear the eyebrow raise from the phone pressed against his ear as he sat in his closet, breath shaky and mind racing. Remy spoke up, “No shit.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 45 minutes bc I just want my babies to be h a p p y

“I think I have a crush on Roman Sanders.”

Virgil could hear the eyebrow raise from the phone pressed against his ear as he sat in his closet, breath shaky and mind racing. Remy spoke up, “No shit.”

“Remy! This is serious!” Virgil huffed out, hand gripping his hair as he tried to think of a way to calm down, “He’s my roommate- I can’t- he thinks I’m straight! Oh my god!”

“Virgil, calm down it's not that big of a deal,” Remy sounded borderline bored, “Breath in, honey, because you’re fine.”

“I am not fine!” Virgil shouted into the phone.

He groaned realizing his mistake. Tumbling out of the closet, he laid onto the floor of his room facing the ceiling waiting for the impending doom to greet him. Remy was laughing, and Virgil could practically imagine his best friend pointing at him in that moment. The knock came seconds after.

Patton Moran poked their head in, “Virgil, kiddo, you okay?”

“Fine,” He squeaked, hands over his face, Remy still cackling on the other end of the phone.

Patton sighed, stepping into Virgil’s room, the blue wrist band on the hand he extended to his friend alerting Virgil to he/him pronouns today, “You literally just shouted that you were not fine.”

“It was a joke! Between me and Remy!” He grabbed the phone.

“Speaking of you, Remy,” He hissed, “We’ll talk about this later, you whore.”

  
“See ya, bitch.”

And with that, his best friend hung up. Virgil sighed pressing his hand two his brow. He took a deep breath before facing the other boy in the room, “Hey Patton, what’s up?”

“Just wondering if you were okay,” He said, soft smile on his face, “But if you say you’re fine I won’t push. You coming out and joining Lo and Ro and I for dinner?”

Virgil weighed his options, “Yeah, I guess. Where are we going?”

“Just down the street to Panda Express,” Patton chirped, grabbing his hand pulling him out to the hallway, and linking his arm with Virgils.

Patton Moran was probably the closest thing that Virgil had to a best friend in college. Of course, Remy was his actual best friend, and had been best friends since they were born- but Patton was also his best friend. The gender fluid boy was amazingly kind, and super cool in Virgil’s eyes. He was kind, and smart, being a creative writing major. Virgil lucked out when it turned out that Patton was his roommate. Course he had two other roommates in the apartment.

Logan Sanders was pretty awesome. The kid was smarter than anyone Virgil had ever known- with an exception of Remy-  and was an absolute unit. There was a story behind it, but the 6’5 guy was just as beefy as his twin who was an actual college hockey player, and it kinda made Virgil’s head spin how someone so jacked could use words like elucidate and obfuscate so casually  in sentences. It was honestly kind of endearing. It was also endearing how smitten Logan was with Patton- who was well aware of Logan's feelings, and returned them quite happily. The only reason the two weren’t dating yet was because Logan didn’t realize that the crush was requested, and Patton just wants Logan to figure out everything before he makes a move.

Roman Sanders on the other hand was a shit show of fiery passion and absolute douchebagness. When he first met the hockey player he hated him with an unexplained passion. He had been rude, arrogant, loud, intruding, and just an overall jackass to Virgil. And then the year went on and a tentative friendship was built over all night-ers, Disney films, and musicals. And now Virgil was fucking it up. By having a crush on him.

Virgil stopped, covering his face with his hands and groaning. Patton turned to him, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Fine!”

Patton raised a brow, “Yep, that’s why you’re blush is strong enough to see through your makeup and you’re covering your face.”

“Patton?” Virgil whispered, “Shut up.”

Patton giggled, loud and adorable as they stepped into the living room, their two other roommates looking up at the sound of Patton’s laugh. Logan blushed at the boy, who grinned at him. Roman groaned, “What took you two so long?”

“Nothing,” He glanced at Patton who caught on, “Nothing at all.”

Patton giggled again, sending Virgil a wink. He shuddered. Something about Patton’s laugh alerted him to the fact that he probably knew way more than he let on. He sent him a look, as Logan and Roman shot each other confused looks as well.

“Alright so,” Virgil spoke up, running his hands through his hair in an effort to make it look like he wasn’t shaking with nerves, “Panda Express.”

“Panda Express,” Roman echoed, glancing at Virgil’s hands, “You okay?”

  
“Yep! I’m peachy.”

His phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored it, instead focusing on the floor.  Logan cleared his throat, “Well, we should get going shouldn’t we?”

“Course!” Patton said, linking arms with Logan, “Come on, guys, let’s head out.”

The blush on Logan’s face was more amusing that Virgil was willing to let on, and he saw Roman snickering at his twin and how flustered he was at a single action. Roman turned to Virgil as soon as Logan and Patton were at the door, “Those too are so oblivious, its wild.”

“Um,” Virgil tried to shake the nerves coiling inside him. So what if he was talking to his crush. It was Roman, who was a huge nerd about everything, “I don’t know what kind of propaganda you’ve been sipping, but Patton knows literally everything.”

“Everything, huh?” Roman smirked, and Virgil could feel his face heating.

Virgil coughed, looking away from Roman, and taking a few steps towards the door, “Yes, everything.”

“Sounds like propaganda to me.”

“Dude, are you kidding?” Virgil snorted a laugh, “Patton knows every dark secret I have and I have told him literally none of them.”

He stopped. He looked at Roman, wide eyed, “Oh shit, Patton knows all my secrets.”

“Yeah, and?” Roman raised an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure they don’t go that dark, doom and gloom.”

“No, no,” he ran a hand through his hair, ignoring his phone once again buzzing in his pocket, “He knows.”

  
“He knows?”  

With a jolt Virgil remembered who he was talking to, and even more importantly about what. Virgil shrank back, “Stuff, he knows stuff. Come on, we should catch up to them.”

And then Virgil avoided him and his questions. He pretended to be watching something on his phone on the elevator ride down, putting any attempted conversation with Roman on halt. He’d speed walk away until he caught up to Patton and Logan, and then proceed to not look at Roman at all during the remainder of the walk. His phone was buzzing once more, but he ignored it in favor of studying everything around him. At the Panda Express he muttered what he wanted to Patton before sitting down, and finally checking his phone. Three missed calls from Remy.

He frowned, “Hey, guys, I’ll be right back.”

“Where you going?”

“My friends been calling.”

With that he pushed away from the crew, tapping Remy’s name as he stood outside of the door.

“Remy? You okay dude?”

Remy’s voice rang loud and clear, “So you remember how earlier I mentioned I was in a car? Right before you dropped the Ro-Ro bomb?”

“Um,” Virgil furrowed his brow, “Yeah, I guess? Also, never call him Ro-Ro again if you value my friendship.”

“Rude. So anyway,” Remy’s voice was louder now, “Guess where I am?”

“I don’t know? Some deadbeat town?”

“Nope. Turn around, bitch,” And with that Virgil whipped his head around, his best friend standing a foot away from him. He let out a shriek, “Oh my god!”

And he tackled his best friend to the ground as Roman, Patton, and Logan came rushing out at his shriek. He was wheezing from laughter at his best friend, whose shades had been knocked off his face from the force of Virgil’s tackle. He snorted, sitting up, straddling his best friend,  and grinning big and broad, “How the fuck are you here?”

“Skipped town and haven’t looked back,” Remy snorted, “College is for wimps.”

“Oh my god,” Virgil snorted back at him, “You did not drop out.”

“You’re right I didn’t!” Remy wheezed, sitting up, grabbing his sunglasses and putting them on, “I just wanted to see my honey baby.”

Virgil pushed him back down, “Don’t call me that!”

“Honey baby.” Remy said, smirk etched into his face as he looked at his best friend.

Virgil smiled, returning the sweet name with another, “Baby boy.”

“Bunny babe,” Remy retaliated.

Virgil stifled a laugh, “Cowboy.”

“Daddy.”

Silence enveloped the two before Virgil let out a loud deep laugh, getting off Remy and pulling him up into a hug. He turned to his roommates a wide smile on his face, his cheeks cherry red, “Guys, this is Remy, my best friend.”

“Looks like a little more than friend,” Roman muttered, a dark look on his face.

“Course he’s more than a friend!” Patton grinned, “Virgil said best friend didn’t he?”

Remy grinned, extending his hand, “And you’re probably Patton, Virgil’s other best friend then?”

Patton nodded excitedly taking Remy’s hand, and Remy brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently and sending Patton a wink causing him to giggle loud and clear. Logan looked like he was going to throw a fit as he took Remy’s hand, forcibly shook it and said, “I’m Logan Sanders, Virgil’s roommate.”

“Yikes, girl,” Remy grinned, “You’re gripping my hand harder than Virgil’s-”

“And that enough of you speaking,” Virgil interrupted him before his best friend could destroy his image.

“Awww, but baby,” He flashed Roman a grin, “You haven’t introduced me to the jock.”

“The names Roman,” He spoke quickly, but didn’t take Remy’s outstretched hand, “You know for his best friend, I haven’t heard one thing about you.”

“Well, I’ve heard all about you,” Remy winked, gaining an elbow in the gut  from Virgil who glared, frowning at his best friend. Remy just smiled wider, “Either way, would love to stay in chat, but me and my baby have a lot of catching up to do.”

And with that he linked his arm with Virgil’s, before pausing in his stride turning back around, winking, “Hope to see you soon, Patton.”

“Remy! Stop flirting with my friend!” Virgil’s voice trailed off as the two got farther away.

“Aw man,” Patton sighed, “They left before they could get Virgil’s food.”

Roman turned to him, “I think I have bigger fish to fry, Patton. Is Virgil gay? Are him and Remy dating? What is happening in the world?”

“I would hope,” Logan snapped at his twin, “That you would have realized by now that Virgil is literally the gayest out of all of us. And if him and Remy are in a relationship, I would be pretty upset considering Remy’s blatant flirting with Patton.”

Patton frowned concerned etched into his face, “Lo, those were jokes.”

“Were they, Patton?” Logan’s voice was tight.

Roman put a hand on his brothers shoulder. He knew how hard it was for him to express a majority of his emotions, because of previous relationship and friendships. Things that he wasn’t sure Logan was ready to admit to Patton or himself. But he also knew that his brother wasn’t as oblivious to Patton’s feelings as he pretended to be, and now he knew that neither was Patton. Logan looked at him, and for a moment, Roman was reminded of ninth grade. Logan’s first girlfriend. God that was hell. But he looked hurt right now, as hurt as he had been the first time she had cheated on him.

Patton grabbed Logan's hand, looking up at the taller boy, “Yes, they were. And even if they weren’t my hearts pretty set on someone else.”

Logan still didn’t look at Patton but gripped his hand tighter. He faced his brother, “To answer your questions though, yes Virgil is gay. I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

“Well how was I supposed to know,” Roman ran a hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from Virgil’s nervous tendency, “He never told me.”

“Well,” Patton spoke softly, “You two haven’t had the best relationship in the world.”

“But I thought we were getting close. I thought me and him were friends.”

“You guys are friends-”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Roman laughed bitter and kind of mad, “Actually you guys can eat my food, I think I’m gonna go home.”

And with that Roman was off. 

To be honest he was hurt. He had genuinely thought that he and Virgil were becoming friends, he had thought that Virgil trusted him. But he guessed he was wrong.Virgil probably didn’t want to tell him because he had figured out Roman’s crush on him, and wanted to just be friends. After all, how on earth could someone like Virgil like someone like him?

He doubted he was Virgil's type. He was a dickhead who spent to much time on community theater and the other half of the time on hockey. He wasn’t particularly smart and only chose this college to go to because he was afraid of being alone, on his own without his brother. And then he met Virgil.

  
Virgil was exactly his type if he was honest. Funny, dry, sarcastic, pretty, and amazing. The emo aesthetic was actually fairly attractive on him, and Roman hated him at first. For a month the two antagonized each other as if they were enemies in a movie. And then, one day Roman had come home from an away game with a split lip and a black eye. Logan had fussed over him, but had eventually gone back to his room to read. Patton had done the same with a lot more fussing. Virgil hadn’t done anything, or said anything. That night though, he sat down next to Roman and watched Cinderella with him.

Roman let himself back into the apartment, slipping onto the small balcony they had in the living room. It had been tentative, the silence that overcame them. The kindness that it was filled with as Virgil begrudgingly admitted that he had watched the game on the hockey website, and had been nervous when the Yale team member dropped gloves. The night had ended with a small, “stay safe when you’re on the ice.” But it had thoroughly shook Roman’s world.

And thus his horrible, awful, no good, really bad crush was born. He had a crush- on what he thought- was a straight boy, who hated him.

And here he was, pining over his friend, when his friend was currently running around with a guy who clearly had him enchanted. Virgil had smiled more with Remy in a few minutes than he had ever smiled at him.

Roman didn’t want to admit he was kind of jealous.

He slipped on his headphones, and lost himself in the soothing tones of Mayday Parade.

He didn’t notice the passage of time, the slow turning of blue to purple to black. Lost in his music and his thoughts, leaning against the railing, staring out to the sky. He ignored Logan's concerned questions when he and Patton got back, staying quiet and thinking. Patton didn’t try, presumably after Logan had warned him off Roman’s mood. He didn’t really wanted to talk, he wanted to brood.

It was only when he felt a warm presence slip next to him, the air heavy with the smell of Virgil’s shampoo. He glanced at the smaller boy, eyes taking note of his wet hair, and the pajama top that he could have sworn was his brothers. He glanced back at the sky, taking his headphones off and pausing his songs.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was gay.”

Virgil wasn’t looking at him either, but Roman responded anyway, “You know I’m gay right?”

“Flamboyantly so.”

“So why didn’t you trust me with that information?” Roman kind of hated how his voice sounded more betrayed than anything.

Virgil looked at him, studying his profile, “It wasn’t trust… it just didn’t ever come up.” 

“Yeah well,” Roman’s voice was dry, “It would have been nice to know.”

  
“Yeah.” Virgil muttered, "Patton said you were hurt I didn't trust you with it. I'm sorry."

"Eh, you aren't obliged to come out to me," Roman glanced at him, “So. Remy.”

“Yeah, Remy,” Virgil sighed, running a hand through his hair, showing his unease, “Don’t take him to seriously, he’s a huge flirt but he means no harm. And honestly he’s currently inside trying to get under Logan’s skin by flirting with Patton.”

“So you two aren’t together then?”

Virgil laughed, “No, no, god no. I love Remy, but he is so not my type. Besides, I’ve had a pretty dramatic realization. I like a guy.”

Roman deflated. Oh. Of course Virgil liked someone. And if Remy wasn’t Virgil’s type, then there was probably no chance that he was. He sure as hell wasn’t Virgil’s crush either. He spoke again, looking away, “So what is your type?”

“Well,” Virgil hesitated, “I’m kinda into six foot six theater nerds, who like Disney, and can talk me through panic attacks, and is obsessed with hockey and talks to face and gives me weird nicknames.”

Roman stood up a little straighter, looking at Virgil with wide eyes. Virgil just grinned, ‘What’s your type?”

“I like, um,” He stumbled over his words, and the coy smirk on Virgil’s face edged him to say the truth, “I like five foot ten emo boys, who enjoy watching and analyzing disney, and worried about me during hockey games, and it obsessed with art and art theory, and responds to my bad attempts at flirting with sarcastic comments.”

“Your type sounds familiar,” Virgil’s grin widened.

Roman let a smile escape, “Yours does too. Though, I gotta say, I’m still  not sure if my type likes me.”

“Well,” Virgil bit his lip, raising a brow, “There might be a chance that your type just figured out his feelings for you.”

“Really now?” Roman said, “So you’re positive my type likes me back?”

“Pretty positive,” Virgil was leaning towards him, the small balcony making it so that they were already pretty close. Roman studied his eyes for a moment.

He leaned closer to Virgil as well, “Would there be a chance that my type would grant me with a chance to kiss him?”

The only response was a press of lips to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up @ Royalroman or Lovelylangst on tumblr!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan have some things to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is,,, not good. I wrote it in like... 40 ish minutes because I have a lot of feelings and a lot of love for them. 
> 
> Trigger warnings:   
> -mentions of a past emotionally manipulative relationship

Virgil walked Remy out of the apartment, smiling with a huge flush on his cheek as he whispered the events that had just happened on the Balcony. Remy kept hooting, shouting about how Roman needed to, “Get some!” before snorting at the blushed look that struck both his best friend and his best friends boyfriend. Virgil looked back at Roman, a love struck look taped onto his face. Roman was just as smitten, grinning at his brother, “Can you believe it?” 

“No, I’m shocked,” Logan spat dryly, “I didn’t see that coming at all.” 

Patton frowned. Logan had been… upset, all day. Remy had just pushed his buttons to a point where he thought that Logan was going to actually cry. Of course, there had been no tears welling in Logan’s eyes, but it had been there. In the way that he held himself, in the way that he had frowned at Remy. 

He knew that Logan was in love with him. He knew that he loved Logan back. But he also knew that Logan was a complicated person, who didn’t really get his emotions. He was waiting for Logan to approach him with it, because he knew that Logan might need some time. Some space to figure out where he stands on everything. Something about Logan told Patton that he had been hurt before. Badly. It made Patton's heart ache. 

Logan was kind and gentle, and amazing. He was smarter, more witty, than anyone Patton had ever known, and Patton was gone on him. On the way that Logan would dress in ties, and would loosen it depending on how stressed he was. On the way Logan pushed up his glaces before going on a long winded rant about something he was passionate about. On the way that he smiled softly at Patton when he had told Logan about all the things he cared about. Patton was just gone on Logan in every way. But it hurt him badly to see Logan upset at something that Patton knew he could fix. 

He could sense a kind of tension in the room, as Logan ran a hand through his hair, posture slouched and tie undone. He looked stressed. Like a wreck. Patton cleared his throat, “Hey Roman?”

Both boys attention turned to him, and he spoke again, “Me and Logan are going to go hang out in his room. Say goodnight to Virgil for us.” 

And with that he took Logan’s hand, pulling the taller boy up, and walking with him to his room. He closed the door gently behind them before glancing up at his tall friend, “We need to talk Lo.” 

“I suppose,” Logan was looking anywhere but him.

He squeezed Logan’s hand tighter, leading him to the bed. He sat on the edge of it, Logan doing the same, before he turned to him. 

“Are you okay?”

Logan blinked back in surprise, “What?” 

“You seemed really upset today, really hurt,” He picked his words carefully, “I wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“I’m surprised you’re asking me this after the way I acted today.” 

Patton furrowed his brow, “What?” 

“Patton,” Logan looked away from him again, “I got jealous of Remy today.” 

Patton stayed quiet, and Logan took this as a sign to continue, “Which isn’t fair to you, because you were… into it. And it’s not like I have any reason to be jealous- you and I aren’t in a relationship. But I got jealous anyway, and that wasn’t okay.” 

“Logan-“ 

“Patton, it wasn’t okay. You are not an object, and I shouldn’t get jealous over the idea of someone flirting with you. I’m sorry. If you wish to pursue a relationship with Remy, I will not stop you.” Logan’s head was hung, and it kind of broke Patton’s heart to see him this sad. 

He cupped Logan’s face, “Hey, Lo, look at me.”

Logan compiled and the two spent a moment looking at each other’s faces. Studying each other’s features. Patton spoke up again, “While I appreciate the fact that you acknowledge that I’m not an object, you don’t have to be sorry for being jealous. That’s human. And you sir, are human.” 

He ran his thumb on Logan’s cheek bone, noticing the confusion on his face, “And besides. I would be really flattered at the idea of you being jealous over me, if I wasn’t so worried about what’s clearly eating you alive.”

Logan was quiet, so Patton continued, “You don’t have to tell me, Logan. I know that some things are hard to talk about, but I don’t want you to bottle this up.” 

Logan grabbed the hand that was on his cheek, slowly bringing it to his mouth. He gave Patton plenty of time to pull his hand back. Patton didn't, his eyes remaining trained onto Logan. Logan kisses the back of his hand softly before bringing it down, resting it on his thigh. He studied Patton’s hand for a moment. Scattered freckled were everywhere. His hands were soft, and smelt like the peach lotion Patton loved to use. 

Logan spoke quietly, “My freshman year of highschool a girl asked me out. Her name was Rachel. She was a lot like me. Logical, cold, calculating. She was rude and arrogant, but also understood me better than anyone else- except Roman. We dated for two years. But here’s the thing- she used to. Um. She used to make fun of me. When I showed any kind of emotion.” 

His voice was hesitant, and Parton could feel his heart break. He didn’t voice this though instead squeezing Logan’s hand tighter. Logan spoke again, softer this time, “And I thought it was normal. She would berate me and make fun of me and I thought that’s just what people in relationships did. She conditioned me into thinking that me showing any emotions whatsoever was bad. That it meant that I was weak or less of a person.” 

Logan took a deep breath, “The first time she cheated on me, I was devistated. I was destroyed. And she called me weak for being upset by it. I stayed with her despite this and she kept cheating on me. And I kept being destroyed every time. Roman eventually convinced me to break it off, so I did. But it was so hard to express anything at that point. Nothing I did was good enough. And I wasn’t- I wasn’t-“ 

Patton hugged him, tears flowing out of his eyes, “Now you listen to me Logan Matthew Sanders, you’re good enough. You’ve always been good enough. You’re good enough for me, and for Roman, and most importantly you’re good enough for yourself. You’re allowed to have emotions and you’re sure as hell allowed to express them. And you deserve so so so much better than that- that- emotionally abusive bitch!”

“Patton,” Logan’s arms wrapped around his body, “I know that now. I know that, I promise. It’s still hard to express everything, but now I know that I’m allowed too.” 

Patton buried his face in Logan’s chest, “I just. I want you to know that you deserve the best.” 

“I don’t know if I do,” Patton inhaled sharply at Logan’s words shuffling back a smudge to look at Logan’s face as he spoke, “A part of the reason I have been so angry is because, well. Seeing you flirt with Remy, responding to everything he said. It made me feel like I did back then. Angry and destroyed- and it makes no sense for me to be fe feeling that way. You and k aren’t dating, and you’re not interested in me like that. I’m sorry.”

Patton leaned up towards Logan, placing a kiss on his cheek before pulling away from him completely for a moment, “Logan…” 

“Patton,” Logan whispered cheeks flushed and eyes wide. 

“I know,” Patton cleared his throat, “I know that you know how I feel. I know you do. You’re not dumb, and I’m not exactly trying to hide them-“ 

“Patton-“ 

“Let me finish Lo,” Patton’s voice was heavy, “We’ve been dancing around this forever. It may not be a confirmed thing but it is a mutual thing. I wasn’t trying to flirt back with Remy- I don’t have eyes for anyone but you. I don’t think I could have eyes for anyone but you. You’re allowed to be upset at the idea that I could be falling for someone else- hell, I know I would be upset if you fell for someone else. I’m happy you would support me, but I don’t need that support, Logan. I need you.” 

“Patton,” Logan took a deep breath, tears welling in his eyes. That was all he said. He retook Patton’s hand, wondering if the petite man also thought the same thing he did. That their hands fit together perfectly. 

Patton squeezed his hand, “I know.” 

“No,” Logan shook his head, “I don’t think you do. Patton, I- I am desperately and madly in love with you and it makes me confused and scared. You- you are one of the only people on this world who I feel safe around, and I can’t- I can’t-” 

Lose you. 

Patton seemed to get what Logan was saying. He held Logan’s hand tighter, “Logan… I would never be like that. I couldn’t ever be like that. You would never lose me.” 

Logan’s voice was quiet, “But I’m not sure I have you either.” 

“Would you want to have me?” 

Logan looked at him, considering the question. He wasn’t good in relationships. The one relationship he had had was bad. He wasn’t good at expressing his feelings without needing a long talk through, and he wasn’t a very physically affectionate person just out of habit. He didn’t think he was good enough for Patton in anyway. But in his opinion, Patton was the best person he had ever met. He wasn’t sure most people were good enough for him. 

But looking at Patton- his dirty blonde hair falling in slight waves. His hazel eyes piercing into Logan’s thoughts. His freckles. The blush on his cheeks. His pink lips that Logan knew he put too much chapstick on. Looking at Patton and thinking of everything he had done for him. The way Patton had opened up to him entirely, or how Patton knew him better than he knew how to express himself. 

He wanted to answer, so he did, “There’s nothing I’d want more Patton.” 

The reaction was immediantly, Patton quickly shifting towards him looping Logan in a hug so warm that Logan melted into it like butter. 

“You’ve got me, Lo,” Patton was smiling into the taller boys shoulder, “You've got me.” 

Logan wrapped his arms around Patton, shifting so that Patton was practically in his lap as the hug grew tighter. They had a lot to talk about- relationships needed boundaries and the two of them needed to figure those out. They needed to actually label what their relationship was. 

But for now, they relaxed in the comfort of each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked it, and as always hit me up on tumblr @ Lovelylangst or Royalroman


End file.
